Gerak Khan
=Biography= Personality Gerak is a hardened soldier, survivng through the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War and the wars between the Empire and New Republic that ensued, and the Xen'Chi War. His skills in battle are almost unparalled by those without the force. His heroic and couragous personality has earned him many medals, ribbons, and much praise from fellow soldiers and commanders. His stubborn nature is both a plus and a negative. He can almost never be moved once he thinks he is right. It is difficult, almost impossible to deter him once he starts something. History Early History After being rejected for Jedi training because of his minimal sensitivity to the force the Antarian Rangers found him and recruited him at the age of eleven. Five years of training later and he was sent on his first mission into the Corporate Sector to uncover fraud and Corruption with a Jedi Knight and his young Padawan. It would be several years later until he embarked upon his second mission. During that time he met and married his wife and had several children before the outbreak of the Clone Wars years later. Clone Wars Gerak fought fiercly in many battles against the CIS during the Clone Wars. He went on solo and operative missions as well as headlong into massive Battles. His courage and selflessness was echoed by many Jedi commanders and other Antarian Rangers. He quickly climbed the ranks and if order 66 had not been issued he would have soon been placed on the Antarian Ranger council. Order 66/ Rise of the Empire This was a dark time for Gerak, as well as the galaxy in general. Order 66 targeted not only the Jedi but the Antarian Rangers as well. Gerak's family was killed along with many other families with Jedi or Antarian Rangers in them. Gerak himself went into hiding after learning of his families death. Galactic Civil War Gerak's history during the Galactic civil war is poorly documented, it is beleived he was responsibile for the rebel group that liberated the planet Russisk as well as many other missions and battles. It is known that shortly after the Battle of Yavin Gerak realized that reestablishing the Antarian Rangers was a real possibility and that it fell on him to accomplish that possibility. New Republic-Empire Wars/ Xen'Chi Invasion During this time Gerak fought in many battles as a successful mercenary for the New Republic. Once he established enough funds he traveled to Taylon to begin rebuilding the Antarian Rangers. =Skills/Equipment= Skills Gerak is tough, well trained, battle hardened, and force sensitive. These alone make him an invaluable battlefield asset and deadly adversary. Even at his age he is in top shape and more than capable to take on any enemy that presents itself. Gerak has a strategic and Tactical mind, he can make split second decisions with confidence and ease, inspiring his allies and leading them to victory. Equipment Gerak doesn't use full body armor because of its hinderance in movement and extra weight. He does wear chest and back armor and armor on his Shins, knees, elbows, and forearms. He wears a long sleve leather Jacket common to Antarian Rangers over this armor and camoflauged pants. His favorite article of clothing is his military cap that sits on his head. It survived as many battles and wars as he did and he rarely goes out without it on. Gerak uses many weapons, he is trained in hand to hand combat to the fullest extent as well as melee weapons. He isn't the best shot anymore since his vision began degrading but his accuracy is still quite high.